


La La La

by ywhiterain



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Human Stefan, M/M, Multi, cameos of original siblings, sex because of reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Because of Reasons, Caroline and Stefan need Klaus' help. They agree to have sex with him in exchange it. Well, Caroline offers and Stefan goes along with it.





	La La La

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally titled 'It's funny that you think I'll accept Stefan's death', which I think tells you about how much I'm respecting canon, if the title didn't give it away.

"So," Caroline said, "will you help us or not?"

Klaus looked her over. She was dressed in a suit Elijah would have been proud of with her hair swept up in a professional looking bun. She tapped her fingers against the table and Klaus took a moment to admire how perfectly her nails were manicured.

"It's a lot to ask," Klaus said.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "It would cost you nothing."

"That's true," Klaus said as he took a sip of the wine they'd thoughtfully brought him. "But for anyone else, the cost would be enormous."

Caroline leaned forward. "And that's why we're asking you. It'd be nothing for you. But it would mean everything to us."

Klaus turned his attention to Stefan. He was in sharply tailored blue suit. His tie was the same exact color, just a few shades lighter. Caroline's eye for color was on of Klaus' favorite things about her - even more so now that she'd taken to decorating Stefan, who was much too lax in his wardrobe. 

"I am fond of both of you," Klaus said, "and your case is persuasive."

"But you want something in return," Caroline said through gritted teeth. "Fine. We'll sleep with you."

"Deal," Klaus said.

"I didn't agree to this!"

Caroline turned to Stefan. "We've done worse for less." She glanced at Klaus, "No offense."

Klaus grinned. "I'm taking it as a challenge." He leered at Stefan, "One that I intend to conquer."

"Let’s do it now," Caroline said.

"What," Stefan said

"There's no rush," Klaus said. He eyed the line of Caroline's jaw with much appreciation. "I enjoy the anticipation."

"You said you want to conquer us," Caroline said and she tilted her head in a similar way that Stefan did when he was feeling feisty, "and you sounded so sure you could do it. I want to see if you can put out."

"Fair enough," Klaus said.

"I still haven't agreed to this," Stefan pointed out but he followed them out of the restaurant willingly enough.

*

"Go for the middle of his throat," Caroline said.

"I think I know what I'm doing here," Klaus said. He paused to watch as her unhook her bra. Her nipples were suitably hard and he looked forward to tasting them.

"Your form is just fine," Caroline said as she walked over to the bed where Klaus had her husband pinned down underneath him. "But the placement is off." She took a handful of Stefan's hair and pulled his head back before scrapping her teeth down his Adam’s apple.

Stefan arched against Klaus. 

"I can see your point," Klaus said.

"Of course you do," Caroline said, pulling away. She set her hand on the small of Klaus' back. "Grab his wrists and pin them above his head."

"When did you get so bossy?" Klaus asked as he took Stefan's wrists in hand and pressed them firmly against the bed. 

"Eye on the prize," Caroline said, eyeing Stefan's throat.

And it was a prize Klaus was happy to take. Stefan's skin was soft and bore the marks Klaus left well. His blood smelt good and Klaus longed to feed on it. Then Caroline began to rip into Stefan's perfectly fine shirt.

"I was fond of that," Klaus said as she tore it off and tossed it on the ground.

Caroline bit into his shoulder as she ran her hands over his hips. "Are you really complaining?"

She had him there. He took a moment to enjoy how her hands felt against his skin before turning his attention back to body that was pressed underneath his.

Klaus brushed his thumb across Stefan's lips. "You're quieter than I expected."

Stefan pressed his lips against Klaus' ear. "Consider me unimpressed."

Before Klaus could consider the best way to readjust Stefan's perception, Elijah walked into his room.

Caroline yelped and grabbed some of the bedding Klaus had knocked on the floor while undressing Stefan's lower half and wrapped it around her. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Niklaus," Elijah said, "please tell me you have a good reason for bringing your Mystic Falls playthings to our home."

"Hedonism," Klaus offered.

Stefan attempted to get free, but Klaus had no intention of letting him up. He gave up after a minute of trying. "Elijah," he said pleasantly, "we'll be out of your hair before you know it."

"No they won't," Klaus said, rolling against Stefan, "I plan to have them all day."

"I'm afraid you don't have the time," Elijah said, "Marcellus has requested an audience with you."

"Meet him on my behalf," Klaus said, waving his brother off, "I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Your libido is not what I'd classify as a pressing matter," Elijah said but began to walk away, but not before adding, "be careful with Stefan. Humans are quite fragile."

"Get Freya on that for me," Klaus called.

"Do it yourself," Elijah said.

*

Klaus entered Caroline in one smooth movement.

"Don't look so smug," Caroline said as he found the most comfortable position on top of her, "you've had a thousand years of practice. I'm hardly impressed."

Klaus bit her chin and set a rough pace that she gladly met.

"Don't shake the bed so much," Stefan said, putting an arm over his eyes, "I'm trying to sleep."

Keeping his pace with Caroline steady, Klaus reached over and grabbed his cock. He began to stroke it with his thumb. Stefan whimpered and tried to pull away.

"You're in the body of a teenager," Klaus said as Stefan hardened. "I think you can manage quite a few more rounds."

"Let him rest," Caroline said. She rolled them over and looked down at him. "He'll be ready to join us soon enough."

"You're both killing me," Stefan complained but he removed his arm and began to watch them.

Klaus turned them over and began to fuck her harder. "You'll have your turn on top, with Stefan, soon enough."

"Just so you know," Caroline said as Klaus began to suck on her throat, "you sound really insecure."

"You have no idea," Kol said.

Klaus had been too busy enjoying Caroline to notice his little brother waltzing into his room. 

"Your siblings are creepy," Caroline said as she reached over to cover up Stefan, who gave her a grateful look.

"My lovers are prudes," Klaus said, "so tell Marcel that I'll talk to him tomorrow." Or the day after, if Klaus could swing it. 

"I don't give a damn about Marcel," Kol said. 

"Make him go away," Caroline said, "he's really killing the mood."

"You heard her," Klaus said.

"Please," Stefan added.

Klaus flicked the side of his head with his index finger. "I liked you better when you were mean." 

"That's just too bad for you," Stefan said.

Caroline snorted and then gasped when Klaus reached down to fondle her clit.

Klaus noticed that Kol stole something from the desk, but decided he'd deal with it later. Much later.

*

"You should probably find out why Kol interrupted us," Stefan said after drinking a sip of water.

"He was just being a brat," Klaus said, "and jealous to boot."

Stefan thought of Damon and shrugged.

Caroline gawked at them. "I'm so glad I'm an only child."

Klaus stalked over to Stefan and found a delightful place between his legs to rest on.

"Hey!" Caroline said, "it's my turn."

Klaus blessed her with a grin that was all teeth. "Come and get it, love."

Caroline shot over to them and a few seconds later Stefan was settled against Klaus' chest while Caroline straddled his lap. 

"Not yet," Stefan said, setting a hand on Caroline's hip, "I'm dizzy."

Klaus was about to nibble on his earlobe when he heard Freya walking down the hall. "Sister," he called, "do look into fixing the curse that harmed my dear friend."

"Cure," Stefan protested and Klaus swatted the side of his thigh, which shut him up nicely.

"I'm not going to discuss anything with you while you're having sex," Freya said.

"Don't you want me to keep what few friends I've made over the centuries?" Klaus said. 

"Just," Freya said and let out a frustrated sound. "Talk to me when you're done." Then she stormed off.

"I'll fix you yet," Klaus said. 

Before Stefan could respond, Caroline began to ride him and Klaus began to suck on his earlobe. Quickly, Stefan came undone.

*

Stefan was sleeping in Klaus' arms while Caroline fed on some blood that Klaus kept in his room when Rebekah barged in with some food.

"At least one of you has good timing," Caroline said. The three of them had thrown on some clothing before Stefan started his nap.

Rebekah set the food on Klaus' dresser. "Make sure Stefan gets enough to eat."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Why do you even care?"

Rebekah walked over to Stefan and pressed a kiss on his forehead, eyes on Caroline all the while. "He was mine first."

"Jealous little thing," Klaus said, pulling Stefan closer. 

Rebekah pressed her lips right next to Klaus' ear. "I had him before you too." Then she smacked Stefan's rear end before leaving the room.

*

"Before we get to round... whatever," Caroline started.

"Eight," Klaus supplied and Caroline and Stefan rolled their eyes in unison.

"Before we get to that," Caroline said, "I just want to know: do you have any other siblings who might interrupt us?"

"None that are around at the moment, no," Klaus said. 

Caroline gave Stefan a look Klaus couldn't read. Stefan nodded. Then, together, they pounced on Klaus.

"Ha!" Caroline said, shoving him down on his back and straddling him while Stefan distracted him with an open-mouthed kiss.

Someone pounded on the door.

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline complained.

"Finish up by seven," Hayley said, "Hope wants to meet her Daddy's friends."

"I suppose I forgot to count the in-laws," Klaus said.

"No you didn't," Caroline said, which was true, before looked around the room, where what was left of their clothes remained. "But we don't have anything to wear."

Stefan kissed her. "You look pretty cute in Klaus' shirt."

"No," Caroline said, pushing him away, "that would raise way too many questions."

"I was kidding," Stefan said as ran a hand down her shoulders in a comforting manner, "Klaus has plenty for us to wear."

"Why would he..." Caroline trailed off and fixed Klaus with a stern look. "You are as creepy as your siblings."

With a grin, Klaus shrugged.

Then he pounced on them.


End file.
